


Blanket

by Kumon_and_Kaminari



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Taichi being baby, Yuki being soft for once in his life, autumn prompts, i just think they're neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumon_and_Kaminari/pseuds/Kumon_and_Kaminari
Summary: “I have spent the last year crocheting this blanket. Between trying to make all the costumes, losing my hooks, and running out of the yarn, I made it. And you WILL pretend that it’s big enough for both of us. Now be useful and pull it up there before I strangle myself with it.”
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE.... take some soft boys,,, 
> 
> the event in the EN server is actually murdering me so i took a break to write and relieve some stress :(

* * *

  
  


The door to the dorm opens with a slam. 

Taichi yelps like the dog he’s always compared to, the headphones he’d “borrowed” from Masumi flying from his hands. The green hair that catches his eye only confirms it to be the person with the guts to slam doors around everyone here. 

“Ah, Yuki-kun! What are you doing here?” He questions, shaking hands and racing heart finally slowing back down as he peers over the railing of the bunk. 

“Shut it, dog.” 

Yuki struggles to walk into the room, head barely peeping up and over the colorful mess of a blanket. It’s cute, but Taichi knows that if he even  _ thinks  _ of taking a picture, Yuki will  **know.** And he REALLY, really doesn’t want to have to spend the next 8 hours trying to get back into his good graces. 

It was hard enough getting there, in the first place. He’d rather not destroy that. 

“Whatcha got there?”

Yuki somehow makes it to the ladder, angry and tired huffs of breath escaping his flushed face as he glares at the blanket in contempt. 

“I have spent the last year crocheting this blanket. Between trying to make all the costumes, losing my needles, and running out of the yarn, I made it. And you WILL pretend that it’s big enough for both of us. Now be useful and pull it up there before I strangle myself with it.” 

Taichi knows better than to ignore an order like that.

“What do you mean, big enough for the both of us?”

Yuki ignores his words at first- and mainly focuses on climbing up the ladder, red in the face. He ignores them until he reaches the bed, shoving Taichi’s covered feet away and picking at his handiwork. 

They blink. Yuki opens his mouth to say something, (probably something sharp), but closes it and looks away. 

Taichi cocks his head. 

“...OH!”

He leans forward, grabbing Yuki’s hands in his own. 

“You want to cuddle, right?”

The other boy’s face flushes again, but with a disgruntled sigh and roll of the eyes, Yuki nods once. 

“It’s not that i want to be stuck to you like glue, dumb dog, it’s just that i made this blanket and i want to know if i made it big enough. In case i want to make some for the rest of everyone in the company.”

“Aw, Yuki-kun, that’s so sweet!!” He coos- and it’s barely left his mouth before he gets slammed with a pillow. Masumi’s headphones fall to the floor- but he’s sure they’ll be fine. They landed on carpet, anyway. 

“Shut it and scoot over.” 

Taichi does as he’s told- he scoots farther away from the wall, and Yuki moves closer. The jumbled, colorful mess that Yuki calls a blanket is pulled along too, warm and happy and Taichi just feels better by looking at it. 

It chases away the dreary onset of winter. 

The fact that the yarn in the middle is the same one HE picked out, months ago, makes him smile. 

_ “This color looks like your eyes, Yuki-kun!” _

_ “...You do realize we are looking for PRETTY colors, right, dummy?’ _

_ “But this IS pretty!! Your eyes are always gorgeous, Yuki, and I think that this is a good color to make a blanket with.” _

He won’t forget the way that Yuki blushed that day- or how he’s blushing now.

“I was about to take a nap before you barged in.” He lays fully down, socked feet kicking Yuki’s. “We have time before Omi calls us for dinner.”

Yuki kicks him back, but it’s accompanied by a soft little smile. It’s a smile Taichi loves more every time it flits across Yuki’s face.

“And I think the blanket is big enough.” 

“It’s not, and you know it, but it’s fine. I’ll just do better next time. I wasn’t expecting to share when I planned it.”

“Well, you’re sharing now.” Taichi tightens his grip on the blanket, stretching slightly. The drowsiness he felt right before Yuki barged in is making a return, dragging all logical thoughts down with him.

Maybe that’s why he presses a tiny kiss to Yuki’s forehead and tells him he loves him. And that’s probably why the gentle smack he gets in return from Yuki doesn’t hurt at all, only causing him to smile from beneath the blanket. 

Yuki’s next words are soft, soft like the hand that cards through his hair lightly. 

“Shut it and go to sleep, dummy.” 


End file.
